


Corruption

by JaneTheFallenAngel



Category: Corruption - Fandom, homosexual - Fandom, hypnosis - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheFallenAngel/pseuds/JaneTheFallenAngel
Summary: Devil corrupts Angel to be hers forever.





	Corruption

Sitting on a cloud high in the sky sat a beautiful angel, one with alabaster skin and silky golden hair. She was the personification of good, the physical manifestation of innocence and purity. She would spend every day sitting on the cloud, her very favorite one, and play music on her gorgeous harp made of pure gold.

One day she was playing, her tune carrying across the sky so peaceful and serene, with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the light, fluffy notes. Then, very suddenly, she heard a voice. "How boring."

The angel let out a yelp as she opened her eyes to see who spoke to her. The woman before her now had very suddenly appeared. She had ivory skin, dark black hair, lips and nails, and pure white eyes. She had wide, leathery wings and a red, spaded tail that matched her skimpy panties and bra that barely held her massive breasts. The angel cried, "Devil! What are you doing here?!"

"Whatever I like," the devil calmly answered, "As always. Much unlike you. I somehow doubt your desire is to sit here and play that thing every day... So boring and dreadful..."

The angel frowned at the devil and answered with a tone of dissapointment. "Of course I want to. It makes others happy - and that's what makes my heart happy."

"How droll, boring, lame!" The devil cried out with a laugh. "Who cares what others feel? Haven't you ever taken a single moment for yourself?"

"Well not really, no..." The angel hesitated before quickly changing her tone again. "That doesn't mean I am not happy! I enjoy my work, and I'll thank you to leave me to it!"

The devil very quickly flew behind the angel and gently placed her hands on the girl's bare shoulders. "Oh come now, you aren't happy. You're... Content. It isn't the same, not even close. I can make you happy, you know. Devils can see your heart, your desire... Your lust."

"Get away from me!" The angel slapped the devil's hands, who backed away with a grunt as her hand was smacked. "I am not like you! I don't have such... Such... depraved thoughts in my mind!"

The devil laughed loudly and responded again, while still moving closer to the angel. Her white eyes slowly started to change as she stared into the angel's with a hard, mesmerizing glare. "You lie. I see you, angel girl; the real you. I see what you want. I see what you need. Don't fight it anymore, just succumb. Do as I say, angel, and succumb."

At first the angel could not look away as the devil's eyes becane spirals of black and white, impossible to not be captivated, but she fought and broke eye contact right as she could feel the fog in her mind. "No! Stop it! I don't want that! Leave me alone!"

The devil grabbed the angel by the shoulders and forced her to look into the spirals in her eyes, the fog now too heavy to move away. "It is what you want. You crave it. You need it. Without it you'll never, ever be happy. Succumb to your desire. Succumb to your lust. Succumb to me, and be happy, lovely angel. Obey my every command... Succumb... Obey..."

Unable to tear her gaze away the angel's body became limp, her gaze fading to a very void expression. Her mouth dripped a drop of drool as she responded, in a monotone voice, "Yes... Devil... As you say..."

"Tsk tsk, no, dear. Call me Mistress. From now on that's what I am to you. Lay on your pretty cloud and strip for your Mistress now. Let me see what treasure the heavens greedily hide." The devil released her grasp and let the angel fly down to her cloud, and lay on her back, slowly pulling her silky white dress over her head, and large white wings.

"Yes, Mistress..." The angel said so plain and dull, as she placed her dress to the side and revealed her naked, pure body. The Devil looked over it as she licked her lips like a hungry wolf, noting the girl's large tits and unshaven blonde pussy. 

"My, my... You really do spend all of your time up her playing, instead of keeping that bush in check... That's what I want you to keep doing. Playing, that is... Only with yourself instead, now..." The devil smiled cruelly as she flew down and sat beside the angel, eyeing and watching her as the girl's hands began to wander down between her thighs. She watched as a single finger slipped inside her already wet pussy, and slowly thrusted in and out for only a minute or two before a second one joined it. The girl's high-pitched moans were delightfully pleasing to the devil's evil ears, and she couldn't help but feel herself get wet too. 

She slipped her panties off, and slowly moved to straddle the angel's head. "Keep playing... But use that tongue to make me cum. You're not allowed to until I do. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress." The angel would continue to thrust in and out of herself faster and harder, her tongue slithering out and delving deep into fhe devil's wet pussy. She'd been dripping, so very ready to take advantage of the angel, and thinking up all the horrible things she wanted to do while she had watched the Holy girl from afar. Her moan was loud as hips moved against the Angel's covered face, the girl's tongue delving further and thrusting faster and harder, gradually bringing the devil closer ans closer to her desired climax. It wouldn't be long before the both of them would cry out loudly in uinson, a smile on the devil's face and a blank stare on the angel's. 

The devil climbed off and laid next to the angel. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair, her long black nails scratching her scalp, and she whispered softly. "You... Are a good toy... Mmmm... It won't be long until I'm ready for a new orgasm... But you're my good girl now, my free girl who wants to make Mistress so happy and horny all the time. You'll come home with me and leave that silly harp behind. Yes... You'll play with me instead... Forever. You will succumb... You will obey... Forever..."

"Yes... Mistress..."


End file.
